


aluminum stars

by czerni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, implied past onesided oikage, somebody please help these socially awkward kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: Yachi Hitoka has amber eyes, hair made of golden threads, small papier-mâché hands and.She's kind of cute, he supposes.Or, where Kageyama suddenly finds himself looking at Yachi more and more frequently as the days pass by.





	aluminum stars

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wasn't planning on write something for this fandom, but i really like kageyachi and there is little to no content of this ship sooooo ://///

It starts like this:

Yachi Hitoka has amber eyes, hair made of golden threads, small papier-mâché hands and—

Kageyama suddenly finds himself looking at her more and more frequently as the days pass by.

X

Okay, it actually starts like this:

It is basically common knowledge the fact that, no matter what kind of volleyball genius he may be, at the end of the day Kageyama is nothing more than a socially inept guy —an inept in anything that wasn’t related to that sport, actually. At least that’s what Tsukishima says whenever he can. Hinata, on the other hand, would tell him that his scary and grumpy face was what appeared in the nightmares of the little kids who saw him. And after that they would start another of their almost daily arguments, with a lot of _Bakageyama_ and _Hinata dumbass_ screamed in between.

It’s a routine.

But— Okay, the point here is:

He is (too) socially awkward, in simple terms; and he can be denser than a rock sometimes and his words can cut others like a knife without him noticing it until it is too late. That before Karasuno he never had a team or teammates that felt like such —and, yes, that unfortunately includes the jerk of Tsukishima, not that he is ever going to say it out loud—; and that change feels like a rush of fervor in his heart at every match, at every victory, at every opportunity to step onto the court again and play and play and play. It fills him with joy and he can’t think about anything else.

(That is until she sets her presence in the gym and in his life and so; between study sessions spent with Hinata; without even knowing it she ends up stealing his attention and his heart, which starts to beat like a song without lyrics or musical notes on his chest at her blooming self.)

(He looks at her and finds out that.)

X

Yachi Hitoka has amber eyes ( _and they are really warm and gentle— even when she looks around her nervously and hesitatingly; even when at the beginning she avoids looking at other people’s eyes as if she was expecting a negative reaction from them; even when they are clouded by an insecurity that Kageyama can’t quite understand_ ),

hair made of golden threads ( _and her hair smells like vanilla, Kageyama finds out one day when she helps him to study his mathematical notes and she leans against him while she does it, her hair tickling his nose briefly and making his heart skip a beat, to his confusion_ ),

small papier-mâché hands ( _one day he wonders, all of sudden, how would it feel to have her palm pressed against his; her small and thin fingers interlocked with his; her soft skin touching his own, hardened due to all his practices and his dedication. The idea disappears as suddenly as it appeared in the first place, leaving him in a sharp silence and distracted for the rest of the day_ ),

and—

She is kind of cute, he supposes— he thinks. It isn’t unusual for boys from other schools to stare at her when they go to play practice matches with them, or for Yamaguchi to mention it under his breath, or stuff like that. So—

So.

X

The thing is; Kageyama had never paid attention to that kind of things before. As long as he could remember (or since the first moment he touched a volleyball, to be more exact) he had always have his goals and his mind on the game every hour of the day, so there’s never been room or time in his life for something like having a crush on someone —even if he still could remember a time where he used to stare at Oikawa Tooru’s back longer than necessary, back then when they used to share the same side of the court—.

But, then—

He finds himself looking at her during their breaks from training. His eyes resting upon her while she goes around the gym not so shyly anymore, following Shimizu’s instructions, collecting the balls or handing out water bottles and towels to the team.

He looks at her and, contrary to any popular belief, he doesn’t feel as if his heart were about to explode or jump out through his mouth. Instead it is like as if his heartbeats, accelerated by the exercise, calmed down in some way— as if her presence gave him calm and softened his features. And there are butterflies on his stomach, but these don’t flutter around desperately, rather they almost feel like a comforting caress between his dusty ribs.

And if Yachi notices him and looks at him back, dubiously, then both of them would end up looking away with increasing nervousness; and he would ignore the way Yachi’s face blushes in every shade of pink, too focused in the way his own cheeks would start to burn.

It takes him some time to understand it, but he does it anyways— because, fine, he can be dense but he’s not that bad either and (deep down) he isn’t _that_ stupid.

X

If he had to make use of his inexistent poetic skills, he’d probably say that Yachi could be something like a ray of sunlight. Like one of those that slip through the curtains to warm his skin, forcing him to squint his eyes until he could get used to the brightness that she isn’t even aware she possess.

And maybe it isn’t the best metaphor of all— _don’t expect too much from him in that aspect_ — but that’s the way he perceives it. Because Yachi is not the sun, not exactly at least (if there is someone who is like it, that would probably be Hinata, who is so loud and often incinerates everything around him with his burning fervor and his hunger for victories); but, even so, if you pay enough attention, it is quite obvious that she also has the capacity to shine in her own glory, like a ray of sunlight in a dark sky— or, he thinks, like one of those stars that she always wears tangled up in her hair.

It turns out to be something quite beautiful, if he thinks about it a little too much.

X

And Kageyama has ebony hair and eyes like deep-water and just as he practically has no experience with crushes, much less does he know how to deal with them. He gets frustrated with himself when the only thing he can do is exchange a couple of words with her, accept her help with his tosses practices and scribble her name automatically and unconsciously in the same notes that she helped him write before. And, if he ventures a little further, he soon discovers how that calm she made him feel when he saw her from afar slowly dissipates, until his throat closes up and he can feel his neck soaked in cold sweat and his heart hammering against his ribcage.

However, it doesn’t stop him.

Yachi watches him patiently and curiously and with her cheeks colored with watercolors and something like a hint of hope reflecting on her eyes. She doesn’t rush him, instead she waits for him as calmly as she can in the moment (even if on the inside she can feel how her nerves are eating her alive and her legs grow weak and her hands start to shake and).

They do nothing but stare at each other for a few moments, until—

X

“I was wondering,” he starts to speak, slightly biting his lower lip, “if I could walk you home.”

They have finished their train session and the rest of the team has already left, heading to their houses, even Hinata has left them behind —maybe in purpose, Tobio prefers not to think about it right now.

Yachi stares at him visibly surprised by his offer and Kageyama has enough time to wish he had choked with his tongue, before she reacts and gives him an answer.

“A-are you sure? My house is kind of far from here,” she finally asks him, looking at her feet and playing with her hands, “I wouldn’t want to make you lose your time.”

“I am sure,” he interrupts her, maybe a little too abruptly, too sharply. He can’t help it. He clears his throat, “I m-mean— if you don’t mind.”

“No! I don’t— I wouldn’t mind,” she answers him, quickly, cracking a shaky but honest smile that makes Tobio’s face burn.

“Okay.”

“Y-yeah.”

One, two, three seconds pass by.

Then:

He takes one of her hands in his carefully, Yachi flinches but— she doesn’t move her hand away. Instead she holds his hand, squeezing it slightly. And her skin is as soft and warm as he once imagined.

They stay in a silence that is nowhere near as uncomfortable as he could have expected before; while they walk side by side in the streets of Miyagi, and

they hold each other hands and they don’t let go.

X

(In the end, it’s like this.)

Yachi Hitoka has amber eyes, hair made of golden threads, small papier-mâché hands and

Kageyama Tobio falls (in love) for her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> go follow me in my twitter: antemmakid, if you want!


End file.
